dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
So Mi
Perfil thumb|375x375px|Somi * Nombre: 소미 / Somi *'Nombre coreano:' 전소미 / Jeon So Mi *'Nombre canadiense:' Ennik Somi Douma *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Canadá *'Nacionalidad:' Coreana-Canadiense *'Altura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Tipo de Sangre: '''O *'Signo Zodiacal:' Piscis *'Zodiaco Chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Películas *Gukje Market (2014) ''cameo Programas de TV * 2016: Produce 101 (Mnet) * 2015: Sixteen (Mnet) * 2013: Let's Go! Dream Team II (KBS) Revistas *'2013:' SEOUL (Abril 2013) Anuncios/ CF * Sweet Pudding (2016) Curiosidades *'Grupo Proyecto:' IOI **'Posición': Vocalista, Sub Rapera, Bailarina, Centro del grupo, Maknae *'Familia:' Padres y hermana menor. *'Idiomas:' Coreano e Ingles (Fluido) *'Educación': Midong Elementary School *'Tiempo de aprendiz:' 2 años (ingresó en diciembre del 2013) *Hobbies: Comprar, pasear sola, tocar piano y considera un hobbie celebrar su cumpleaños o de alguien. *Especialidad: Taekwondo, cocinar, se le da bien cualquier tipo de ejercicio, y ser brillante. *Manías: Cantar de la nada un verso de alguna canción. *Cosas que le gustan: Los animales y la gente. cosas que sean realmente realmente únicas, las camisetas y cosas de Coca-Cola. Asimismo le gusta hacer retratos en formas de caricaturas. *Estilo de la moda: Le gusta la moda única. También le gusta la ropa que lleva el logo de Coca-Cola. *Música favorita: Hip-Hop de la vieja escuela. Canciones de Hip-Hop como "Gangsta’s Paradise", "The monster" de Rihanna, "We are the world" y "Girls just wanna have fun" de Cyndi Lauper. *Intereses recientes: Fotos de modelos. Le gusta el ambiente diferente que hay en las fotos de modelos, además que puede aprender mucho de eso, en un futuro, le puede ser útil. Recientemente, ha estado interesada en modelos de vintage, sesiones de fotos, pasarelas y fotos diarias. *Fue la sexta aprendiz en ser revelada para el Programa Sixteen. *Somi participó en el programa Sixteen, el cual consistía en el debut de ella en el grupo Twice; sin embargo, ella fue eliminada en la última ronda. En la competencia, Somi fue una de las miembros que estuvo mayor tiempo en Major (5 veces). *Su padre es de Canadá y su madre de Corea del Sur. *Somi nació en Canadá; sin embargo solo se quedo por 6 meses. Luego ella viajó a Corea del Sur. Es por ello, que Somi es considerada ciudadana coreana ya que llegó a los 6 meses de nacida. *Se describe a ella misma como muy brillante/encantadora y feliz. En produce 101, las trainees y netizen describieron que Somi tiene una personalidad 4D. *En el 2011 participo en un vídeo para Sit-Com Educacional GEE (educación y culturización de niños en Corea) *Se le puede ver en algunas partes del MV de "Stop stop it" de GOT7 *Suzy dijo para la revista Viva100, que Somi se le asemeja más a ella, debido a su brillante e inocente personalidad. *Después de la eliminación, Somi fue tendencia en Naver (pagina web coreana) ocupando el puesto #1; asimismo en Weibo (pagina web China), y otros. Todos los comentarios daban muestra de apoyo y amor hacia Somi y asimismo, esperaban ansiosos su debut. Y también, hubo un topic en weibo que decía: "Somi, esperamos por tu debut"; el cual fue leído más de 1 millón de veces en menos de una semana. *Somi escribió un carta; que fue publicada por su "fansite" en Naver; en el que ella agradecía a todos sus fans y dijo que ella mejorará sus habilidades; y volverá más brillante que nunca. *Después que se revelará su ingreso en Produce 101; Somi fue tendencia en Naver y Weibo por varias horas; asimismo los knetizens mostraron su apoyo. Además fue tendencia mundial ocupando el puesto #1. *Después de la primera emisión de PRODUCE 101. Jeon Somi fue tendencia #1 en Naver. *Somi estuvo en el 1er lugar de Produce 101 por tres semanas consecutivas (3 veces). *Somi fue llevada al hospital en el ep. 3 de Produce 101 debido a un dolor estomacal; debido a eso, ella tuvo que faltar a un par de ensayo. * En el 5to episodio de Produce 101, al quedar en 2da posición de votos, Somi fue tendencia en NAVER. * Se reporto que el padre de Somi a hecho varios cameos de drama como Descent of the sun, Kill me heal me, etc. *Los netinzens están impresionados por la presentación de Somi con BANG BANG en PRODUCE 101 el talento para el baile, rap, la energía y aura que tiene Somi es impresionante para una chica de su edad. *Su fancam oficial de Bang Bang en NAVER superó el 1 millón de visitas en 5 días y es el vídeo que tiene más likes de todas las presentaciones de Produce101. * El hashtag creado por sus quince años (dieciséis en Corea), #HappySomiDay fue tendencia en Tailandia, Filipinas; en la página china Weibo se creo un topic llamado "Somi0309HBD" acerca de su cumpleaños, el cual fue leído por 13 millones de usuarios, asimismo fue tendencia durante un día. * Ha sido la primera y única concursante de Produce 101 en alcanzar el 100% de los votos online, extraordinariamente esta hazaña fue alcanzada el día de cumpleaños de Somi. Esto ha creado un Trending Topic debido a la popularidad marcada de Somi. * Comparte cumpleaños con Taeyeon de SNSD y Suga de BTS. * Un dato curioso acerca de Somi es que ella puede mover sus orejas. * En el episodio 7 de Produce 101, Somi dijo: “Si Jessie J siguiera nuestro baile, sería un gran honor”. Para sorpresa de Somi, Jessie J posteo la presentación de baile de Bang Bang realizada por su equipo en su cuenta de facebook animando a sus seguidores a que observaran el vídeo de baile de Bang Bang de las concursantes de Produce 101. * En el 10mo episodio de PRODUCE 101. Somi obtuvo el 1er lugar de manera arrasadora de los votos y asimismo, fue escogida como el centro de la canción Crush que ha de ser presentada en el episodio final del programa. * Deffconn, MC de Weekly Idol declaró en SBS Powe FM ser fan de Somi; él dijo "yo siento como que Somi nació para ser una estrella. Ella tiene maravillosos talentos,Somi fighting!" * En el episodio #10 de Produce 101, Somi alcanzó el primer lugar de manera arrasadora alcanzó más de 300,000 votos de los netizens, lo que significo ser 200,000 votos más del segundo lugar. Las demás trainees quedaron aún más impresionadas de la popularidad de Somi. * En el último capítulo de PRODUCE 101 quedo en el 1 puesto. En 6 días de votación ella logró alcanzar más de 850 000 votos. * Es la trainee más famosa de JYP ENTERTAINMENT y la que cuenta con la mayor cantidad de fans en el grupo proyecto IOI. * Todos en JYP FAMILY/JYPNATION han mostrado su alegría al colocar en la página oficial de TWITTER JYPNATION una foto de SOMI con la palabra CONGRATULATIONS. Muchos de los artistas de JYP FAMILY han felicitado a Somi en las redes sociales, ejemplo de esto son TWICE, Baek Ah Yeon. *Apesar de ser la maknae es una de las más altas del grupo. Galería Somi_Sixteen_000.jpg Mug obj 143212450856454530.jpg FB IMG 1450437808813.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 2001 Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:KBailarina